best_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
"Infinite" by Eminem
Infinite is a song by American rapper Eminem. The song is on his first album Infinite. Lyrics Intro Aw, yeah (It's like this, like this) It's Eminem, baby Back up in that motherfuckin' ass (Till forever, till forever) One time for your motherfuckin' mind (For MC's, MC's) We represent the 313—you know what I’m sayin'? Yo, they don’t know shit about this, for the '96 1 Ayo, my pen and paper cause a chain reaction To get your brain relaxin', the zany actin' maniac in action A brainiac in fact, son, you mainly lack attraction You look insanely wack when just a fraction of my tracks run My rhymin' skills got you climbin' hills I travel through your mind and to your spine like siren drills I'm slimin' grills of roaches, with spray that disinfects And twistin' necks of rappers 'til their spinal column disconnects Put this in decks and check the monologue Turn your system up, twist 'em up And indulge in the marijuana smog This is the season for noise pollution contamination Examination of more car-tunes than animation My lamination of nar-er-ration, hits a snare and bass On a track for duck rapper interrogation When I declare invasion, there ain't no time to be starin' gazin' I turn the stage into a barren wasteland; I'm Infinite Hook You heard of Hell, well, I was sent from it I went to it, servin' a sentence For murderin' instruments Now I'm tryin' to repent from it But when I hear the beat, I'm tempted To make another attempt at it; I'm Infinite 2 Bust it, I let the beat commence So I can beat the sense in your elite defense I got some meat to mince A crew to stomp, and then two feet to rinse I greet the gents and ladies, I spoil loyal fans I foil plans and leave fluids leakin' like oil pans My coiled hands around this microphone are lethal One thought in my cerebral Is deeper than a jeep-full of people MC's are feeble, I came to cause some pandemonium Battle a band of phony MC's, and stand the lonely one Imitator, intimidator, stimulator Simulator of data, eliminator There's never been a greater since the burial of Jesus Fuck around and catch all the venereal diseases My thesis'll smash a stereo to pieces My a cappella releases classic masterpieces Through telekinesis, it eases you mentally Gently, sentimentally, instrumentally With entity, dementedly meant to be Infinite Hook You heard of Hell, well, I was sent from it I went to it, servin' a sentence For murderin' instruments Now I'm tryin' to repent from it But when I hear the beat, I'm tempted To make another attempt at it; I'm Infinite 3 Man, I got evidence, I'm never dense And I've been clever ever since my residence was hesitant To do some shit that represents the MO So I'm assumin' all responsibility ‘Cause there's a monster real in me That always wants to kill emcees Mic nestler, slammin' like a wrestler Here to make a mess of a lyric-smugglin' embezzler No one is specialer, my skill is intergalactical I get cynical, act a fool Then I send a crew back to school I never packed a tool or acted cool, it wasn't practical I'd rather let a tactical, tactful track tickle your fancy In fact, I can't see, or can't imagine A man who ain't a lover of beats or a fan of scratchin' So this is for my family, the kid who had a cameo On my last jam, plus the man who never had a plan B Be all you can be, ‘cause once you make an instant hit I'm tensed a bit, and tempted When I see the sins my friends commit; I'm Infinite Hook You heard of Hell, well, I was sent from it I went to it, servin' a sentence For murderin' instruments Now I'm tryin' to repent from it But when I hear the beat, I'm tempted To make another attempt at it; I'm Infinite You heard of Hell, well, I was sent from it I went to it, servin' a sentence For murderin' instruments Now I'm tryin' to repent from it But when I hear the beat, I'm tempted To make another attempt at it; I'm Infinite Outro '95, '96 ('96) And on and on and on (and on and on) Why it Rocks # The song has an amazing production that resembles a 2010s song than a 1990s song. # Eminem's rhyming is some of his best. # This is one of Eminem's more underrated songs. # It is very nostalgic. Category:Hip hop Category:Eminem Category:Hidden Gems Category:1990s